


I'm So Sorry, But It Doesn't Help

by Literally_No_One_Cares



Category: Original Work
Genre: I have no fucking clue what this is, Other, but I needed to say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_No_One_Cares/pseuds/Literally_No_One_Cares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a bit of a revelation earlier, and I can't handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Sorry, But It Doesn't Help

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this, Cinderella, I still love you. I'm glad you're happy with him.

I fell in love. I fell hard and fast. I was someone's first love.

I was someone's first heart break.

I'm so sorry.

I told you to move on, and I tried to do it myself, and it didn't work.

I ruined everything.

I thought you were the best thing to ever happen to me.

I was the worst thing that ever happened to you.

I didn't want to leave you. I was scared you'd hurt yourself.

I was right to be scared.

I loved you. I loved your smile, your voice.

I called you Cinderella, Bubblegum, Laura.

You called me Marceline, Carmilla.

Hell, they planned us a wedding.

I'm the reason a fifteen year old girl probably didn't sleep at night.

I'm the reason you didn't want to go on.

She broke him. I broke you.

You fixed each other.

I worried for moths, if I tried to find you, I'd find out you were gone.

I was right to worry.

I'm the reason you couldn't sleep.

He's the reason you wake up.

He saved you.

No one saved me.

I found you.

You're happy.

I'm not.

You apologized, when I was the one who hurt you.


End file.
